Sonic Extreme 1: The Adventures Never End
by Foxgirl12
Summary: I suck at summaries, but here goes: Sonic and gang, the Freedom Fighters, and my friends and me all go on a lifechanging adventure. There will be romance, language, and many song lyrics. Flames ARE accepted... Yikes. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

The Adventures Never End

Foxgirl: Hi, fellow Sonic fans! This is my very first Sonic fanfiction and I am pleased to say it is coming along well. Well, onto business. Tails, read the disclaimer, please.

Tails: Okay, Foxgirl. The disclaimer says- Foxgirl12 does not own Sonic, me, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Emerl, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Chaocola, Big, Froggy, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Mighty, Tikal, Tikal's father Pachanomec, Dr. Eggman, or Chaos. They are copyrighted to Sega/Sonic Team. Foxgirl12 also doe not own Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine, Muttski, Uncle Chuck, Dulcy, or Kevin. They copyright to Archie Comics. Finally, Foxgirl12 does not own Andrea, Akio, Natalie Prower, Kyle Prower, Kage, Ero, Zephyer, Shikyo, Claire, or Ghost. They are copyrighted to each of the fanfiction authors who created them. She also does not own the figure of Lilycrys, the bird that Amy befriends in Director's Cut, but she does own the name, which is a mixture of the bird's name on Sonic X and a fanfiction author's name for her. She does own, however this story and Zach (Her best friend that's a boy), Rebecca (One of her best friends that's a girl), Ashleigh, Winnie, Strider, Powhatan, Cherokee, Ebony, Charmylia, and Dorrie (The author herself!) Also, some of the chapters are based on either other stories or Sonic X episodes, but they are revised for Foxgirl's own liking Also, if you know the correct spelling for Tikal's dad's name, please send it in a review!!

Foxgirl: Thanks, cutie!

Tails: Awww……… (He's blushing modestly)

Foxgirl and Tails: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

"The Beginning"

When Sonic started his morning run one morning, he began an adventure of a lifetime. While running, he met up with an extra-excited Tails. "Hiya, Sonic!" said Tails. "Hey, Tails. What's up with you?" asked Sonic. "I just finished building a new plane! It's called the _Twister_! Wanna go for a spin? This would be its maiden voyage!" exclaimed Tails.(Author's Note: If anybody knows what you call the first flight of a plane, please e-mail me with the correct term so I can fix it) Sonic would have accepted this invitation to see what Tails had built into the new aircraft and to make Tails even more proud of the new machine, but suddenly a lone SWAT-bot went down the path hidden by trees so Sonic said with a sigh, "I'd like to Tails, but I gotta go do something first." "Okay…," Tails replied, flattening his ears to his head, something he always did when sad, scared, or disappointed. Sonic put an arm around Tails and said, "Sorry, little bro, but I gotta smash Egghead's bot and then I'll be back, okay? I promise." "Okay," Tails answered again, this time perking his ears back up. With that, Sonic yelled "See ya in a few minutes, Tails!" and raced after the SWAT-bot. Tails flew home to get the _Twister_ ready for its flight when Sonic came back. He started it up to make sure it was all fueled up and everything but found a small wiring problem, so he got his toolbox and crawled under the plane to fix it.

Amy Rose walked into the garage hoping to find either Sonic or Tails and didn't see them. She was about to leave when her foot hit a screwdriver. She looked down and realized that Tails was home. She decided to wait for him to finish and to help him. A few minutes later, Tails started feeling around for a screwdriver. Amy picked it up and waited for Tails to feel towards her so she could put it in his hand. "Where did I put that screwdriver? Oh, here it is," said Tails, not realizing Amy was there and had placed it into his hand. "Your welcome," said Amy. Tails was surprised to hear another voice and was going to see who it was. He started sliding out but banged his head on the plane and collapsed to the ground. Amy pulled him out the rest of the way, picked him up, and carried him into the house. She laid him on the couch and put a compress on his head. Tails woke up to the cold temperature of the ice. He looked up, saw Amy and asked groggily, "Amy, how long have you been here?" "I've been here for the past half hour. I was looking for you or Sonic and saw the tools on the floor and realized you were here. I decided to help you and when you were looking for the screwdriver I put it in your hand. Sorry, I hope your head doesn't hurt too badly," said Amy regretfully. "No, it's not too bad. Hey, Ames, could you please tell me you're here next time?" asked Tails, cocking an eyebrow up. Amy laughed at the look on Tails's face and said, "Sure. Is this…" "TAILS! Are you okay? Ames, what happened?" Sonic exclaimed, seeing the compress Amy was putting on Tails and hearing some of the conversation. "I was fixing the _Twister_ up because I found a wiring problem. Amy came in while I was working and I didn't know it. I was looking for a screwdriver and Amy put it in my hand and said, 'Your welcome.' I came up to see who it was and hit my head on the plane. I must have blacked out and I woke up to Amy putting the ice on my head," said Tails. "Tattle_tails_, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Amy said, her feelings hurt. "I wasn't telling on you and I'm not mad at you, Amy. Thanks for pulling me out and getting ice on my head. If you hadn't, I'd have one hell of a headache right now," said Tails. "Yeah, Amy. Sorry for sort of blowing up on you. It just scared me a little and I was worried because I care about you two. You guys are my very best friends. I've known you two longer than I have anybody else!" said Sonic. "Okay, I forgive you two," said Amy. "I gotta fix that wire now," said Tails. "Oh, no you don't! This ice has to stay on for five more minutes!" Amy said, adopting the mothering tone. They all laughed and hung out. Then, when five minutes was up, Amy took the compress of Tails and started tickling him. Then Tails reached up and tickled Amy back. Then they went after Sonic, pinned him down, and tickled him. He returned the favor, Tails fixed the _Twister_, and then the three went for a ride.

Well that's chapter 1! Please, go easy on me, it's my first fanfiction! By the way, when the chapters contain me, they're in my point of view unless I say otherwise. Thanks PLEASE R&R!! Flames ARE excepted, BTW


	2. Chapter 2: The Meetings

Foxgirl12: Hello, people, this is chappie 2 and I hope you like it Tails, please be as kind as to read the disclaimer again!

Tails: Okay, Foxgirl! Hem-hem, same disclaimer as the last chapter! Take it away, Foxgirl!

Foxgirl12 and Tails: ON WITH CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: The Meetings

Meanwhile, in a base in the city of Robotropolis, Dr. Eggman and the watery god of destruction, Chaos, were working on yet ANOTHER plan to destroy Sonic. Chaos was printing maps and false blueprints out on a computer, while Eggman finished upgrades on a robot called E-123 Omega.

"Doctor, why use Omega?" asked Chaos.

"There are many reasons why we are using E-123. One reason is he is the strongest robot ever built, besides the Roboticizer. Another is he knows those traitors, Shadow and Rouge well, and they know much about Sonic and his little friends. So, here's the plan: You tell him EVERYTHING you know about the Mystic Ruins, the seven Chaos and Master Emeralds, and the fools of the race of Ancient Echidnaopolis. Then we tell him about Sonic, the Freedom Fighters, and the rest of their foolish little friends. Then, E-123 goes on his first mission. Then, after that's all said and done, we'll show him off and Omega will then keep close watch on them and capture some of his little friends, the 'Heartstrings of Sonic,'- his girlfriend,(Author's Note: Sally) his fan girl, (Author's Note: Amy) and his 'brothers'. (Author's Note: Tails and Shadow) Then, we'll hold them for ransom. Next, he'll receive the false blueprints, so instead of destroying E-123 and releasing his friends, he'll just make E-123 stronger and hurt his pathetic little friends even more! Then, Sonic will be PERMENANTLY destroyed using a fully- powered, brand- new E-123 Omega!!" Eggman crowed, happy with his plan.

"So, no Chaos Emeralds or Master Emerald?" asked Chaos with surprise.

"Oh, that is E-123's very first mission. They're back up in case, for some reason, this was another failure," Eggman growled, a little annoyed at what he considered stupidity from Chaos. Turning to Omega, Eggman activated his newest weapon. Omega's eyes lit up their eerie red color and he muttered, "Mission 1: Collect seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald."

"Correct. However, E-123, there are a few things you need to know," said Eggman. So he and Chaos filled Omega's data banks with information.

Meanwhile, in the meeting hut of Knothole Village, Sonic, Tails, and Amy were meeting the Freedom Fighters and all their other friends.

"So, Sal, what's up?" asked Sonic.

"Well, there's a lot 'up'. First, no signs off Robotnik since last time we battled, which, by the way, don't make me talk about it, is bad!" Sally exclaimed.

"Uh, Aunt Sally, what's he planning?" asked Tails.

"Well, uh, I really don't know, Tails…" Sally started. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "WHAT?! I don't know EVERYTHING; it's just what normally happens!" Sally said in a frustrated voice.

"You're righ', Sally-girl, we need ta understand that you ain't perfect. No one is. Ah apologize fo' actin' like tha'," said Bunnie firmly.

"Yeah, me too," said Tails.

"Ditto," said Amy.

"You don't have to apologize, you guys. I'm sorry for exploding on ya," said Sally.

"Well, if ya don't know, then leave it to us. Team Chaotix is professionally trained for this!" said Vector while Espio, Charmy, and Mighty nodded in agreement.

"But we're a team!" protested Rotor.

"Well, in that case, we'll all have missions," said Sally.

After assigning everyone to a mission, Sonic and Tails went out to the _Twister_ followed by Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow.

"Alright, Amy and Knux are comin' with us, and Shadow, could ya give us a ring deal when ya finish your missions. We'll call ya if we finish our missions. See ya then, okay?" asked Sonic.

"Works for me. Oh, by the way, the place you and Tails are headed to is a little dangerous. Chaos has been around there. Be careful!" Shadow warned.

"Thanks for the tip, bro! See ya!" said Sonic. With that, Shadow went back to the hut and Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles boarded the _Twister_ and took off.

Foxgirl12: Alright, Chappie 2 up! PLEASE, R&R! Chapter 3 up soon!


End file.
